


my whole existence is flawed

by cicak



Series: When do you guys do rec? [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Stormpilot Fridays, as the porn is the plot, doing rec, isn't so much pwp, poe dameron's prostate is the hero we all need, stormtrooper orgies, stormtrooper sexual mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak
Summary: “Did you ever try?” Poe says, quickly. “To come again, during Rec I mean. Like, if you spunked early.”





	my whole existence is flawed

They’ve been together for a few months, and the sex is still super great. Like, Poe has never been this relaxed, even after hours in the cockpit in tense, terrifying dogfights, he just needs to walk through the door of their quarters and Finn has all the knots and tension out of him within an hour, thanks to liberal application of his cock to Poe’s...pit. 

On top of that, Finn is a great boyfriend, and a good man right down the atomic level, and they’re both still alive despite the best efforts of the assholes in the First Order, so things are pretty much still coming up Dameron.

Still.

Poe doesn’t really have anything to complain about. But the thing about Poe Dameron, Prince of the Prostate, Marquis of Multiple Orgasms, King of Finn’s heart, is that he is still, secretly, an asshole. The kind of asshole who still wants to ask questions about Rec.

Finn never said he didn’t want Poe to ask. He was pretty upfront about it. But it feels a bit impolite really, to be like ‘hey, so you don’t seem to have a problem with this potentially-traumatising and, at best, quite unconventional sexual origin story, but I know that trauma takes a myriad of forms and I am trying hard to be a good boyfriend, but the idea of you having scheduled twice-weekly group sex really turns me on, can you please tell me about it while we bang.’

So, that’s the problem. Poe loves Finn a lot. Poe has had a lot of high-level sensitivity and mental health first aid training. Poe is good, Poe tries hard.

Poe also knows he can just think about the idea of Rec and his dick starts drooling.

Poe is very aware that he’s low on self-censorship when he’s just come his brains out, and sometimes he skirts the line, but for their six month anniversary Finn manages to make him come a record breaking ten times without more than a break for a drink of water (shout out to their sponsors, Calrissian’s Finest Anal Lubricant and the huge bribes they both, individually, passed the scheduler to give them two days off together) and Poe is at a level of undone that he’s never been before. He’s disassembled, his electrons and protons and neutrons are all whizzing away from each other waving. His throat is dry, and a bit sore from earlier, and he’s covered in the slimy feel of come, his and Finn’s, but mostly his, and he wants to say something, but Finn beats him to it. There’s a click of the holo, because they agreed to document this occasion for posterity, and a deep sigh, and the mattress dips as Finn runs his fingers through the mess on Poe’s stomach. He sighs, and Finn says ‘Fuck, I wish I could do that.’

“Do what?” Poe murmurs, still riding the wave his twitching asshole was wringing out of his prostate. He really was proud of it. In the team effort that this whole relationship was, his prostate was the MVP.

“Come more than once. Like, I know that everyone is different, but you just look so relaxed, and so good, and I want it, even though it’s never going to happen.”

Before he can even connect one part of his brain to another, Poe rasps out ‘What about when you used to ‘do rec’?’. He even forgets to do the sarcastic speech marks. He really is far gone.

Poe held his breath, but all Finn did in response was shrug, like this wasn’t a big deal. “I’d just try and time it. I can keep my erection for as long as I need to. So I’d keep an eye on the clock, there was always a big one in the corner, it made this really loud ticking noise so we didn’t get too carried away, and then when it was almost time for rec to end, I’d find someone who could help me take care of it.”

And Poe is taken again with the image of Finn fucking away to the beat of the metronome, 60 fucks per minute as a conveyor belt line of anonymously attractive, fit Stormtroopers bend over and take it until they spunk out underneath him, and he tries to take a deep breath, but a groan spills out of him.

“That’s so hot, god, I almost feel I could go again just thinking about it.”

Finn begins to walk his fingers down, but Poe rolls over. “Man, no, I genuinely think I might die if anything more than a light breeze touches me right now.”

Finn chuckles, and gets up, but then pauses. “So wait, you like the idea of Rec? I never realised. You always avoid talking about it.”

“It’s pretty hot”, Poe admits. “If a bit weird, out of my experience, you know? Maybe I feel about it the way you feel about my…”

“Super prostate? Personal dairy farm? Ability to come twelve times a day?” Finn supplies, helpfully.

“Yeah.” Poe says, awkwardly. “Although the record is ten, by the way.”

Finn moves to get cleaned up, but Poe doesn’t want to end it here. “Did you ever try?” Poe says, quickly. “To come again, during Rec I mean. Like, if you spunked early.”

Finn wrinkled his brow, “Poe, when have you ever known me to spunk early? Its why you love me.”

“It is not” Poe replies, affronted.

“And I quote: ‘Oh god, Finn, Fuck me with your chivalry, I love that you always come after me, fuck me with your corked cock’ - Poe Dameron, last thursday.”

“Okay” Poe conceded, “True. But, 1. I love you for many, many reasons, your corked cock being only one of them and the full list is available whenever you want it and, 2. would you like to try having multiple orgasms with me. You haven’t picked a birthday yet. We can try combining our bribes this time and getting a whole week off, really make the most of it.”

He looks at the ceiling, takes a deep breath and says “And maybe we could ask around. You know. See if anyone was interested. In the other thing. Or, you know, had a clock.”

Poe hears the shower turn on, and Finn pokes his head out, right before going in, his grin as bright as the sun. “Mr Dameron, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go through all the NSFW fridays posts and clean some of them up into real fics. This was pretty close to being done in the first place, and you can compare [both versions](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com/post/153145529460/i-submit-for-the-councils-approval-multiple) if you want.
> 
> NSFW Fridays is on hiatus, but it will be back! Until then, come hang out with me at my [tumblr](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com), or come bug me on twitter, @chicketychak


End file.
